Silver and Gold
by aandm20
Summary: Cecelia use to be like a big sister to Laddie, spending all their time together till she was sent away for 3 years. Now that she's back, will Laddie remember her and what will she think of his new mysterious friends? rated for future language and action.
1. intro

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey there! I thought Laddie should get a chance to be one of the bigger characters….. Hope you like it…….

_**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form, own the Lost Boys! I only own Cecelia and My twist on the original plotline. **_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_**Next stop, Santa Carla**_**,**" crashed the booming voice of the bus driver over the loudspeaker.

Cecelia's eyes snapped up from the book she was reading to the window. She already recognized her surroundings; after all, she'd only been gone for 3 years.

"_Almost home Laddie_," she whispered to herself.

Her mother had sent her away to study abroad. "It will be a chance of a lifetime to travel the world," she'd told her. But, Cecelia wasn't fooled. She knew the real reason was because her mother didn't approve of her lifestyle; parties on the beach, loud music, motorcycles, tattoos, and boys. Screw the fact that she never touched the drugs or that she was in the top five of her class or that she had no criminal record. No, her mother never noticed the good stuff.

"Santa Carla's going to ruin you," she would say, "go travel the world and see that there are better things out there."

Well, she had traveled the world moving from one host family to the next, met new people, seen new places … but there's no place like home… not like her Santa Carla.

"I wonder if he'll recognize me?" she thought to herself.

She used to baby-sit Laddie all the time. His mother was never around so she would spend all her spare time with him. She had even brought him to a few of the parties she would go to. It would always annoy the guys who wanted to flirt with her because she only paid attention to him. She didn't care what they thought though. Laddie was like the little brother she had always wanted. It killed her when she had to explain to him that she wouldn't be back for a while. But she was back now and she would make it up to him……….some how.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**So…. Please tell me what you think. I know it was short but it was just the intro.**_

_**Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N……Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long since I've last updated! I've been traveling the U.S. with a group of missionaries and I'll be continuing to do so for another year and a half…but, I'll be trying to update more often…because of the traveling, I don't always have internet access or time to myself…but, I will try harder!**_

_**OK! Here is another chapter…..thank you to**_ EzGoEr, Insert-evil-laugh-here, and deathnote53 _**for being my first reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**_

_**Oh, and… **_"spoken words"… _'inner thoughts'._

_**Enjoy!**_

Cecilia's mother had gotten remarried while she was away and moved into her new husband's apartment in San Diego. She had received a letter a few months back with an explanation, a few photos, and the deed to their house in Santa Carla. 'My own house… MY house…mine!' She liked the way that sounded.

On the bus, she had decided that when she was home, she would move into her mother's room and turn her old room into one that Laddie would love. Just for him.

She had been hoping that things would go back to normal and this time he would have a place of his own in her house.…..she let out a small laugh…'No… **our** house.'

In the letter, her mother also mentioned that she had kept her bike and it would be waiting for her in the garage.

How she loved that bike. She and Laddie had ridden countless times through crowds on the boardwalk, laughing at their scared faces. She remembered how he loved doing doughnuts on the beach, making sand fly in all directions. She had promised to teach him to ride it by himself when he was older.

The bus let off near the boardwalk, which was about six miles from her home. 'Thank God my mother left my bike when she moved because there's no way in hell I'd make it back and forth to town on a daily basis if I had to walk every time.'

She was actually surprised that her mother kept it while she was away. She thought for sure she would have sold it as soon as she was shipped off. Her mother hated "that death trap", as she would call it. Sighing, she picked up her bags and started the long walk to her house.

It was 6:00 at night when she finally reached her destination, slightly out of breath. She grabbed the spare key from above the door and unlocked it. Stepping inside, she was hit with a wave of joy and smells of familiarity. It was so good to be home.

**~~GRUMBLE~~GRUMBLE~~**

She looked down at her stomach. "Oops! In all my excitement, I forgot to grab a bite to eat." She went into the kitchen to see if by some miracle, there was some kind of food stashed away. She searched every cabinet to find only a can of sardines.

"Well, crap! I guess I'm going shopping tomorrow….." She sighed as another problem dawned on her. "Double crap! I guess finding a job should be a priority too."

She let out a big yawn and stretched, exhausted after the long trip. Deciding to go to sleep and figure things out in the morning, she dragged her bags upstairs, changed into her black shorts and a tank top and climbed into her mother's old bed. 'Thank God she actually left me most of the furniture…there's no way I could afford anything like that right now. I love you mom.'

The next morning, she woke up around 10:00AM to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. After a shower, she changed into a pair of ankle-length, blood red leggings and a pair of blue jeans covered in rips.

Looking in the mirror, she smirked… "It looks like my legs have been slashed up." She laughed to herself as she put on her black, corset top, her leather choker that had a silver cross pendant hanging from it, and her combat boots.

Then, she put on a bit of makeup; black eyeliner, light gray eye-shadow, and for a shadow affect, she dusted some black on her bottom eye lid. The dark colors made her fair skin look even lighter and her blue eyes pop.

Finally, she fluffed her curly, chocolate brown hair and ran her fingers through it, deciding to leave it down. (It's as long as Star's but its curly/wavy NOT frizzy and in the right light, you can see bits of gold and red in it)

When she was satisfied, she went to her bike and headed for the boardwalk, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair. She always felt like she was flying when she was on her bike. Cecilia was so happy; she couldn't help but laugh and scream with joy. "WOO HOO!!! OWE!!!"

She found a place to park by the wooden railing not far from the steps that led to the beach. "Okay, job search first, then grocery shopping, and then….Laddie."

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 2. I hope you liked it! Laddie and The Boys will be in the next chapter so things will pick up a little bit and I'll try to make it longer. Oh, and this will mostly blend with the movie's chain of events but it's still centered on Cecilia and Laddie.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter posted sooner than I did this one but my job takes up a lot of my time. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_****Hey everyone! So sorry it's been forever since I last updated this! I know I said that the boys would be in this one, but it turns out that it won't actually be till the next on (for sure this time). I felt so bad about how long it's been that I shortened it a bit and posted anyways so you would have at least something new. Well…here it is and I hope you like it! **_

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

Cecelia stood next to her bike and leaned against the worn wooden railing, staring out at the ocean. She smiled and breathed deeply, letting the cool ocean breeze wash over her while she thought about her plans for the day.

'_Hhhmmmm…. It's been 3 years since I was last here… I don't even know what kind of job to look for, let alone what kind I even want.' _She sighed to herself in exasperation.

'_I suppose beggars can't be choosers though… Right! First things first... I need a caffeine fix or I won't be any good to anyone!' _ She laughed as she got back onto her bike and continued down the road.

When she got closer to the boardwalk, she stopped at a gas-station to grab a coke. As she was about to walk through the door she heard a man call out to her.

"Ss-Ss-Ss-Sisay! Long time no see girl!"

She looked to her left to see an older man in his late 30's to early 40's with short, blond hair, sunglasses, and a some-what raggedy, button-up shirt.

"Ron-aaay! How's it goin' man? Yah, I just got back into town yesterday!" She couldn't help the big smile that plastered itself to her face.

She had known him for years. He use to hook Laddie and her up with free junk-food and he always seemed to know where the best places to find spare bike parts were. He was like the crazy uncle she'd never had but always wanted. A good friend who was tough as nails on the outside but completely sweet and kind-hearted underneath.

He smiled back at her. He had missed her and the way her smile could out-shine the sun. She looked so happy, he frowned on the inside, wondering if she'd heard the bad news yet.

"Aaww, cool cool! I've missed seeing you and the Little Man around here." He smirked. "Ssoooo… how 'bout it…. Can I hook The Lovely Miss Cecelia up with anything today?"

She laughed softly at the question. _'Just like old times!' _She knew that to the 'average Joe', Ronny looked like a perpetually high-as-a-kite, creep-O, but she knew that he was really a good guy underneath all the grime. She still remembered the first time she met him….

_~ She was being chased by some surfer-Nazis who were giving her a hard time. She ran into the station to try and hide but they followed her. Ronny quickly shoved her behind the counter and chased them off with a baseball-bat and threatened to call the cops. The two of them had been friends ever since. ~_

She shook the memory away.

"Actually, I'm in need of a job. Do you happen to know of any decent places that are hiring right now?"

He thought for a moment.

"Hhmmm, let's see….. the amusement-park ride manager is always looking for people, there's that new tattoo place by the entrance to the boardwalk, I'm pretty sure that one restaurant is in need of some waitresses. You know the one across from 'Video Max'?"

She wrinkled her nose.

"Oh yah, that Max guy really creeps me out!"

He laughed in agreement.

"Uummm…there's the frozen yogurt place—wait, no… that place moved. It's a comic book store now. It's got a good selection but the dudes who run it are total creepers." He rolls his eyes. "OH! That hole-in-the-wall book store you liked so much is still alive and kickin'! You could try there!"

"Awesome! Well, there's no way in hell that I'm going to stand on my feet all day while taking crap from tourists, so both the rides and waitressing are out. I guess that leaves tattooing and the book stare!" She sighs in satisfaction. "Oh Ronny, you are way too good to me. Really though, you rock at life!"

He laughed at her comment and gave her a wink.

"Good luck girl! Now go grab yourself something to drink from the station on me."

She gave him a bear-hug in thanks and went inside to grab the Coke she came for. As she was walking in, she noticed a station-wagon with a small trailer attached to the back pull up to one of the pumps. A woman got out to fill the car's tank, followed by what appeared to be her two sons. The younger one seemed to be suffering from some sort of fashion malfunction but was adorable non-the-less with his boyish naiveté and spiky blond hair. _'Kind of reminds me of a funky Peter Pan.' _The older one looked to be around the same age as her and was dressed like a typical college guy on brake. But strangely, he also had longish hair, sunglasses, and appeared to be somewhat well-built. _'I bet he owns a set of weights or something.' _She watched as he unloaded a, if she were to be honest, rather poorly maintained bike. She winced at the sight of it. Now she understood the hair and sunglasses. _'Poor guy, looks like he's trying to be cool and rebellious but he doesn't quite know how.'_

She finally grabbed her Coke and took a sip followed by the inevitable "Aaahhhhh" of satisfaction. When she came back out, a big, fluffy Husky ran up to her and started to lick at her free hand while wagging his tail enthusiastically. The younger of the two brothers ran up after him.

"NANOOK! Stop it, leave her alone!"

She smiled at him and started speaking to the dog in a cutesy voice while scratching his ears.

"It's all right buddy, I don't mind! Look at you all handsome. I bet you're a regular chick magnet aren't you! How about it boy, are you his wing-man?"

She laughed as the dog licked her face. The teen smiled and blushed at her comment so she winked at him playfully. The teen patted his legs to command his dog to follow him as he ran back to his mother.

'_Maybe I should get Laddie a dog!' _

The mother handed her son some money and told him to give it to a pair of kids that were dumpster-diving so they could buy themselves something to eat. This made Cecelia's hart melt.

'_What a sweet, kind woman, it's so nice to see that there are still good people like her in this world. She's so pretty too.'_

Cecelia turned around to say goodbye to Ronny and head back to her bike but the older brother was already talking to him.

"Hey man, you know of any jobs around here?"

'_Oh, just what I need… competition.'_

Ronny smirked at her for a second then turned back to the guy. He leaned in conspiratorially and replied while shaking his head slightly.

"Nothing legal."

'_Oh Ronny, you're an angel!'_

The poor guy looked crestfallen though, which made her feel a little bad for him so she thought _'Why not through the guy a bone?'_ She hoped on her bike and rode up to them.

"Hey man, I like your bike!" She gave him a flirty smile and sent Ronny a wink. "You know you should ditch the sweat-shirt and get yourself a leather jacket. You'd be kind of bad-ass! Maybe I'll see you around the boardwalk sometime."

She flashed him another smile when she saw him blush and mumble.

"Uuummm yah, thanks, I'll try that."

She laughed and turned to the smirking Ronny.

"Later Ronny! I'll see you tomorrow maybe!"

They gave each other a sideways high-five that slid out and back into a fist-bump.

"Later girl!"

She nodded to them both and drove off, smiling to the mother as she passed.

'_Such a nice family… this town is gonna eat them alive.'_

_**~~xXxXx(Time Skip—Cecelia's POV)xXxXx~~**_

I parked my bike near the front of the boardwalk, figuring it would be best to start off with the tattoo parlor first. I was a little surprised when I walked inside—it looked cleaner than the last time I was there. They must be under new management.

As I looked around, a woman with teased, black hair that had rainbow-streaks in it and a whole mesh of tattoos that made it look like she was wearing a long-sleeve turtle-neck under a black tank-top, and a pair of ripped jeans walked up to me.

"Hey there, Baby-cakes! What can I do ya for?" She asked cheerfully, with a New Yorker's ascent.

"Well, I'm looking for the owner. I'm in need of a job." I replied.

She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"You don't say…well…you found her." Then she became serious. "You got any experience or a portfolio?"

"Not per-say…." I started slowly, but then continued quickly at the look of uncertainty she was giving me. "…I do sketch designs in my spare time, though. I can bring my book by for you to take a look at. I've never actually inked anyone before, but I do have one of my own…"

This, luckily, brought a small smile back to her face.

"Really?" She asked. "What, where, and who by?"

"It was done by a woman I met in London…she was into the steam-punk scene. It's a set of Angel wings that cover my whole back. The right wing is visibly broken, both are slightly ruffled, and there's a single feather on my right cheek, as well as one on my right thy, as if they're falling."

She looked intrigued at the description, as if she was tempted to ask if she could see it and broadened her smirk.

"Can I ask the reason behind such an interesting tattoo?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"There are several reasons; actually…..I've always felt like I should be one to fly, you know—to follow my dreams. But there's always something to interfere. Then there's the whole '_I am an angel but I hang out with the wrong crowd_' bit. And there's that pickup line that guys always like to use…you know, that '_did it hurt when you fell from Heaven_' shpeel. So—I figured, hey…why not?"

She gave me a thoughtful smile in assurance.

"Nice…..I like you, kid—you've got potential. Tell you what…I can't put you on the floor with no actual experience, but I'd like to make you an apprentice. If you're a quick study, you'll be a pro in no time. Sound good?" She offered while sticking her hand out for me to shake.

I swear, I must have looked like a little kid at Christmas. I was so excited.

"Sweet!" I responded and shook her hand—then, as an afterthought, "I'm assuming that means I won't be getting paid though, so I still need to go find a job…..uummm, when do I start?"

"Yeah, no money…..yet." She admitted. You can start coming in whenever you have free time. Just keep in mind that the more you come in, the faster you'll learn, and the sooner you can start getting paid."

We exchanged our contact information and then she gave me a tour around the facility. She even showed me some of her work before I had to start making my way towards the book store.

_**xXxXx(Another Short Time-Skip)xXxXx**_

This was going to be awesome! I had a job where I'd get ridiculous discounts on books and I was learning a new trade. Ha! Maybe I could give Laddie his first tattoo someday! Speaking of the Little Guy…..I should buy some of his favorite snacks while I'm at the store. I can't invite him over to an empty fridge now, can I?

_**xXxXx(Back To 3**__**rd**__** POV)xXxXx**_

Cecelia road her motorcycle back through town to get to her favorite grocery store. They always had the best selection and she just hoped they were still up and running. As she pulled into the lot, she was very happy to see that they were. The day just kept getting better and better.

She parked on the far end of the lot—there was nothing wrong with having to walk every now and again. The air-conditioning in the store was refreshing after being out in the California heat. It was around noon, so the sun was relentless (not that she minded).

Grabbing a cart, she started to make her rounds. Typical things such as eggs, fruits, vegies, meats, bread, and of course…the most important of indulgences…..junk-food, all found their way into her basket. She was enjoying herself…she even started to sway her hips a little to the song that she was humming to herself as she shopped.

She had to chuckle to herself. '_It's almost like I'm turning into a mom. Laddie would laugh himself silly if he saw me now!_' She racked her brain to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything…'_Oh, yeah…milk!_' She mentally face-palmed herself and then made her way back to the cooler section.

"Ahh, here we—"

The milk carton suddenly smashed to the floor followed closely by Cecelia.

A stalk-boy found her there on her hands and knees, with one hand clutching her heart as a few tears slowly made their way down her face.

"Clean up on isle one!" He called out to the front of the store and then rushed over to her in concern. "Are you all right, ma'am? What's wrong?" He nearly squeaked.

The poor boy was a little panicked with her lack of response. People started to crowd around to see what had happened, but Cecelia could care less. She noticed none of them. All she could see was the photo on the side of the milk carton of a little boy—declaring him 'Missing'.

Laddie.

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

_****That's it for this chapter! I hoped you liked it! And again…I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully the next one will be out sooner (no promises, though). I'm really focused on my two Doctor Who fics at the moment.**_


End file.
